particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutori National-Socialist Congress
The Hutori National-Socialist Congress are a political party based in the Most Excellent and Serene Kingdom of Hutori. The party is based on a policy of socialism and is a strong believer in upholding the present Hutorian Royal Family - the Johannan Dynasty (The House of Hutori). History The National Socialist Congress was formed in 2750 by (Duke) Mervyn Bijai. The Party was originally known as the Hutori National Party and was formed as an alternative to the laissez-faire liberal parties in Hutori at the time. The Party has also been known at one time as the Hutori Nazi Movement. The Party adopted this name when a a series of extreme right-wing Leaders led the party - (Duke) Karl Richards, (Baron) Brian Bedonde and (Viscount) Niall MacIntosh. The three Nazist Leaders led Hutori as a one-party totalitarian state under a policy of ethnic cleansing by removing as much of Hutorian society except native "Hutors". After Niall MacIntosh was ousted by Karl Harrod in November 3037 the party reverted back into the Nationa-Socialist Congress and has stood for election under a manifesto of socialism ever since. Electoral Performance Party Leaders. Comprehensive List of NSC Leaders and times served as Head-of-government in Hutori. #Duke Mervyn Bijai (2895-2936) (PRIME MINISTER - JAN 2932 - NOV 2936). #Duke Peter McCullum (2937-2944) (PRIME MINISTER - NOV 2938- MAR-2940). # Duke Louie Spence (Nov 2944 - Oct 2951) (PRIME MINISTER - MAY 2945 - NOV 2947) # Baroness Sarah Marelle (Oct 2951 - May 2967 ) (PRIME MINISTER - Dec 2951 - 2955 ) # Baron Michael Mancini (2967 - Oct 2972) #Duke Karl Richards (Oct 2972 - July 2996) (PRIME MINISTER - SEPT 2979 - AUG 2980, NOV 2984 - MAY 2986, MAY 2992 - JULY 2996) #Baron Brian Bedonde (July 2996 - February 3022) (PRIME MINISTER/SUPREME DICTATOR/FUHRER - JULY 2996 - APRIL 3021). # Viscount Niall MacIntosh (February 3022 - November 3037) (FUHRER/PRIME MINISTER - February 3022 - November 3037). # Duke Karl Harrod (November 3037 - October 3051) (PRIME MINISTER - November 3037 - MARCH 3046) #Viscount Mark Holding (November 3051 - CURRENT) Heads of State. Hutori has often had an elected Head-of-State either as a Republic or as a Viceroy acting on behalf of the Monarch. Here is the list of all NSC members who have served Hutori in a Head-of-State capacity. #Marquess Samuel Haskins (2924-2928) FIRST TRIBUNE - within National Council #Marquess Louie Spence (2932-2934) FIRST TRIBUNE - within National Council #Baron Brian Bedonde (May 2992 - Jan 2993) PRESIDENT of the Free Kingdom of Hutori #Baron Brian Bedonde (Jan 2993 - June 2996) FIRST TRIBUNE (Viceroy System) #Mark Holding (June 2996 - October 3009 - Hutori returns to full Monarchy) FIRST TRIBUNE (Viceroy System) Ideology The Hutori National Socialist Congress currently stands for socialism in todays Hutori. The Party believes in a state run economy with a liberal attitude towards civil liberties. The party also believes in the abolition of religous ideas and has always been firmly atheist in nature. NSC Party Manifesto. *state sponsored socialist economy. Widespread nationalisation and supression of private business groups. Hutorian Workers before Hutorian Employers. *devolution of powers to local governments. *liberal stances on the civil liberties of the Hutorian citizen. *closure of the Hutorian borders, putting Hutorian citizens first. *agressive military stance and use of open international warfare if required. *abolition of religion and all religous based ideas.